Austin
by Salmon
Summary: This is an AU DrakexJJ songfic to Austin. Drake's been waiting for JJ to realize he's the one for him. But after a harsh case, JJ needs time - and space - to heal. R&R please!
1. Tin Man

This is an AU Fake songfic. It's a bittersweet JJxDrake story with some angst and violence (Hence it's rating). This is extremely shoonen-ai. If you want lemon you'll have to look elsewhere. (Glances around wildly as half the crowd disappears.) But it's really sweet and has some tender moments. (A few more people join the remaining listeners.) Er...but there's violence too. (Half of the crowd disappears again.) And there's not much Dee and Ryo. (Only two people are left listening and a drip appears on Salmon's head.) Um, there's almost no Dee and Ryo, actually. This is a FAN fic so you don't have to include the main characters if you're not a fan... (j/k) I like Ryo and Dee but I was inspired to do a Drake/JJ. Next time I write a Fake fan fic I'll have more of Ryo and Dee. Promise...

**Salmon**

**Austin Part I Tin Man**

_It's times like this...I wish I were the tin man._  
_Then you could hurt me all you want, and I'd never even know._  
_I'd give anything...just to be the tin man._  
_Then I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't need a soul._

JJ stretched his tense muscles. "Paperwork is the worst." He told his partner.

Drake smiled at JJ for a moment in a rather tolerant manner. Then the smile disappeared an he shook his head in grim amusement. "You're the one who shot the guy."

"I didn't expect him to go and fall out the window." JJ muttered.

"Atleast you were cleared of any possible charges. The investigators stated you were clearly in the rights of your line of duty."

"Thank god for small miracles." JJ replied. "Well, shift's over and I'm finishing this off tomorrow." He stood up.

"Care to grab a bite to eat?" Drake was quick to offer. A little too quick, one might notice. But noone was around to notice, and JJ was used to Drake snatching at any excuse to stay in his company.

He thought about turning down the offer like he did 3/4 of the time. But his empty stomach was hollering at him, no other offers would be forth-coming - especially from the source he'd most like an offer from - and Drake was pleasant enough company. "Sure."

"Really?" Drake was surprised.

"What's the big deal? It's dinnertime."

"You just usually say you're busy...it's no big deal." Drake changed his mind when he caught JJ's sarcastic look. "Shall we?"

* * *

The restaurant was a pleasant little place on a side street. The food was good, and JJ was enjoying having company for a change. But halfway through the meal everything changed when a couple entered the restaurant. The couple in question was Ryo McClane and Dee Laytner. JJ noticed them first, when they were being led to a table near theirs. Dee's arm was resting firmly on Ryo's waist, and every now and then he leaned down to whisper in Ryo's ear. At one point Dee whispered something that made Ryo blush, and earned a shove from his companion. Dee only smiled at this and was back at Ryo's side an instant later, his lips brushing his partner's cheek and his arm back around Ryo's waist. JJ couldn't help but stare as something inside of him seemed to rip open, flooding him with pain. Usually he's jump up to go and greet the attractive dark-haired Dee. But something about the playfully loving moment he'd witnessed erased the thought, and replaced it with another - he did not want them to see him. He lowered his head, trying to appear to be studying the food on his plate while Drake chattered on, blissfully ignorant to Dee and Ryo's entrance. If one of the other three cops had lowered their heads to hide their faces chances were good they'd remain unnoticed, but none of the other three cops had silver hair streaked with purple. It took only a moment after Ryo and he were seated for Dee to notice JJ, and guess the identity of who he was seated across from. As much as he'd been looking forward to a private evening with Ryo curiousity got the better of him. "JJ! Drake?" He spoke loud enough for both parties to hear him.

Drake froze at the sound of Dee's voice, and swallowed hard against a bitter wave of disappointment. Did Dee have to show up here tonight? He turned. "Dee, Ryo, how's it going?" He asked cheerfully.

"Just fine...you two come here often?" Dee queried.

A wave of cold fury swept over JJ and he was suddenly quite mad at his partner for taking him to someplace so seclusive. If they'd been at a traffic-heavy restaurant on a main street noone would think twice. But instead he'd taken him to a quiet place on a side road where Dee had obviously taken Ryo for a romantic evening. Suddenly just sitting in the restaurant across from Drake seemed suggestive...and his cheeks colored at Dee's question. He was certain the older officer would adore the thought that Drake and he came to private little restaurants like this one often. And he suddenly had the feeling he and Drake would no doubt be the topic of all the 27th precinct's gossiper's the next day. And he had the terrible, but unjustified, thought that Drake had planned the whole thing. "Drake asked me out for a bite after our shift." JJ stated. "I think I'm rather full suddenly." Dropping some money on the table JJ stood up and grabbed his coat.

Drake turned. "But, JJ, -"

"I'll see you all tomorrow." JJ cut off Drake's sentence and was gone a moment later out the restaurant door.

Drake sat for a long moment, feeling rather cold. His partner's departure had made rather clear to all parties involved that the shared dinner had been innocent. Drake fought back another wave of disappointment. He'd thought he just might have gotten somewhere with JJ tonight. But the coldness in JJ's voice had shut all that out as surely as if he'd slammed a door in Drake's face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said anything." Ryo stated quietly into the silence that followed JJ's departure.

"Dee never knows when to shut up." Drake found himself snapping out bitterly. "Check, please." He stopped a waitress passing his table.

* * *

Tears stung JJ's eyes as he ran up an alley to the main street. The mixture of seeing Dee and Ryo so happy together and the thought that Drake might have wanted to give people the wrong impression about JJ and himself was too much for one night. Dee and Ryo had practically looked married walking in like they had. Whatever had happened to the Ryo who freaked if Dee looked at him wrong? Ryo had seemed flirtateous, even playful. And Dee had been eating up every moment like someone basking in sunlight. JJ himself had given Dee three times that attention and had gotten no reaction at all, let alone a reaction like that!

And Drake! Had he really _wanted_ people to think they were...? Oh, sure, he'd been aware of his partner's attraction to him. He couldn't exactly miss it. Not with Drake popping up every time Dee rejected him, and doing anything he asked as long as he asked with a smile...but, had he really planned on taking him to a quiet, seclusive restaurant just so people would think...? JJ didn't want to believe it. Drake wasn't just his partner, he was his trusted friend. Someone who took everything about him in stride, and more. "Grow up, JJ. If he didn't plan on making rumors he was riding on making out. Or more, planning for you taking him for a ride. Counting on hearing your names linked in the office grapevine the way Dee and Ryo's are. "Did you hear Drake Parker nailed JJ Adams last night?" "No way, I thought I heard he was knocked up by someone." Pig...PIGS... He wiped his tears away.

"JJ Adams?" A female voice asked.

JJ turned. The petite woman behind him smiled pleasantly. "Casey Jones?"

"Yep, it's me." The woman grinned. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I work here now. I'm in the 27th precinct. You?"

"I'm on vacation. I work at Chicago's 19th." Casey answered.

"Chicago?"

"Yes, I transferred. Best thing I ever did. Cuz guess what."

"What?"

"I'm a married woman." Casey held up her left hand. On it was a silver wedding band.

"No way!" JJ took her hand. "Mark?"

Casey laughed. "No, Mark was a waste of time. I see that now. I married someone I met in Chicago. His name is Thomas, and he's wonderful...what about you? Dee?"

"Dee?" JJ laughed. "Oh, Dee's ancient history......um, we work at the same precinct but he's with someone else. A guy named...Ryo...they've been together for years actually, and Ryo's a...swell guy."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? Oh, I'm not pining over Dee. Not anymore."

"Someone else?"

"No...noone..."

"Are you happy otherwise?"

"To an extent."

"That doesn't sound very positive."

"It isn't." JJ gave her a sad smile.

"Maybe you should transfer. It worked for me." Casey laughed. "I'm meeting my husband for dinner."

"Oh, well you better hurry." JJ grinned.

"I'm going. Maybe I'll see you later, JJ." Casey shook his hand and was gone.

'A transfer...' JJ frowned. 'I only came here because of Dee...now that he's out of the picture...there's nothing to hold me here...'

* * *

"A transfer request?" Taicho looked up at JJ.

"Yes, sir. I don't know where exactly. Out of state, maybe. I need a change of scenery. I don't really care where, as long as it's not New York or LA."

"Are you certain about this?"

"Yes. I've given it alot of thought."

"When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"I have a case I was hoping you and Drake would take care of. If you'd stay until its completion I'll see about transferring you immediately afterwared." Taicho told him.

"I'll stay on for one more case if you need me." JJ nodded. "Thank-you, sir."

"Here's the case." Taicho handed him a file. "Dismissed."

JJ took the file and left. Taicho looked over the transfer request papers JJ had handed him only a few minutes ago with a serious frown. Berkeley opened the door. "Taicho, I was wondering-"

"Berkeley, just who I wanted to see."

"Something wrong?" Berkeley entered, leaving the door open. Drake entered the hallway, heading toward Taicho's office.

"Look at this."

"It's a transfer request...from JJ?"

Drake froze.

"Just handed it to me this morning. Says he wants transferred out of state."

"Back to LA?"

"No, he specifically requested he not be transferred back to LA. I asked him to stay for one more case, which he agreed to...Any idea where this came from?"

"No, none." Berkeley glanced throught the request.

"I promised him he'd be transferred after the case. See if anyone's short-handed somewhere." Taicho ordered.

"Fine." Berkeley shrugged it off, unaffected.

Drake stood out in the hallway, frozen. A moment later he felt something wet trail down his cheek. He wiped it away, surprised to realize he was crying. He turned away from Taicho's office. How could JJ request a transfer without even telling him? Alright, so they weren't romantically involved, but they were partners! And, he'd thought, friends. Had he planned on telling him at all? Drake found himself turning from being sad to being angry at JJ's apparent uncaring.

* * *

"Anyone seen Drake? He's not at his desk." JJ entered the 27th precint's rec room, the case file in hand.

"I think he was looking for you." Someone mentioned as they were leaving. JJ turned to the other two occupants of the room and found himself facing Ryo and Dee. Changing his mind on asking again he walked past them to get some coffee, glancing through the folder.

"What's that?" Ryo asked.

"Drake and my's new case. That's why I was looking for him." JJ expained. "He'll probably show up here." As if on cue Drake entered the room. "Like I said...We've got a new case." Drake raised his eyes to meet JJ's gaze. JJ took a step back involuntarily. The hostility in Drake's eyes was unmistakeable. Without replying he walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee. "What's wrong?"

"Like you care." Drake responded.

"What does that mean?"

"What does that mean?" Drake turned to him, laughing humorlessly. "Why don't you tell me?"

"How should I know what you're talking about or why you're so mad?" JJ queried.

"That's not what I meant..." Drake frowned. Glancing around he stormed over tho the rec room door and closed it. "Tell me." He demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"Why don't you just tell me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yah, right...give me our case file." Drake held out his hand. JJ held it away from him.

"No. Not until you tell me what your problem is."

"I have to see that case file if we're going to start this case. And I figure you want us to start it, so we can finish it, so you can leave!"

JJ froze. A cold feeling washing over him. "How do you know about that?"

"I heard it second hand...not the way one particularly cares to hear about their partner's transfer request. Not the way I'd have let you hear about it, if I'd chosen to leave."

"Drake, look, I was going to tell you. But I just handed the request to Taicho this morning, and he asked for us to do this case first, and who knows how long that will take. So I was gonna wait until it was sometime in the forseeable future."

"You were just...gonna wait." Drake repeated. "And why is that?"

"I just thought it'd be better if-"

"You just didn't care." Drake cut him off.

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"Drake, of course I care. You're one of my closest friends..." JJ felt like hitting himself. "Wait, um, Drake...what I mean is-"

"You've said what you mean, don't change it on account of my feelings." Drake turned and exited. A group of people lept back guiltily. Drake walked through, unaffected. JJ saw several gazes turn back to him and he quickly lept forward to shut the door, his cheeks burning.

"I think a bullet would have hurt less." Dee spoke up.

"I know." JJ replied. "I didn't mean to..."

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Ryo asked.

"And say what?" JJ asked him. "Anything I say now will only make things worse." He slumped into a chair.

"I didn't know you knew." Dee mentioned.

"About Drake? Of course I know. What did you think I was? Blind? It would take someone ditzier than even me to miss that..."

"Still, that was a double blow. Poor Drake."

"Can you just drop it?" JJ snapped.

"When did you ask for a transfer?"

"I just put the request on Taicho's desk this morning." JJ answered. "That's why I can't figure out how he found out." He sighed. "Maybe I should request that transfer immediately. I just killed Drake and my professional relationship."

"No, you killed the personal one. The professional one is still up in the air." Dee told him.

"Yah, thanks." JJ stood up. "I better go see if I can salvage it." He exited.

* * *

JJ had never really understood what instinct made people go to roofs to mope. He'd never really gone to a roof to mope. He preferred someplace inside. Quiet, dark...like a closet...But Drake was a roof person. And that's where JJ found him. Looking over the side of the building. "Is the view meditative?" He queried, approaching the other man cautiously.

"In a way." Drake replied, seeming alot calmer than before.

"Drake, I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize. You don't have to tell me anything. There's no requirement that a partner should discuss a transfer with his partner before giving it to his superior...I should apologize. I acted badly. And I humiliated you...in front of Dee...and others."

"I'm not the type who's humiliated easily."

"Lucky for me....after the way I behaved. You don't owe me anything, JJ. No explanation. No apology. And you certainly don't have any responsibility for some foolish day dream I might be carrying around."

JJ winced. "Your very important to me, Drake...you're someone I trust. Someone I depend on. Someone I admire. You know that."

Drake turned to JJ with a smile. "And someday I'm going to tell you how I feel for you, Jamie. I'm gonna make you listen and give an answer one way or the other." JJ couldn't meet Drake's eyes. Something inside him stung. Drake was a wonderful person and he was sorry he couldn't - "But not today. Let's have a look at that case, partner."

**Salmon 2001**


	2. Hazard

Okay, so last chapter was angst. This one's more angst, and a little violence. Hey, this isn't such bad timing for Halloween. I think my Psycho Killer's creepy...

**Salmon**

**Austin Part II**

_I think about my life gone by And how it's done me wrong._  
_There's no escape for me this time All of my rescues are gone,_  
_Long gone._

**_3 months later..._**

"This guy is seriously twisted." JJ dropped the forensic report on Drake's desk. "Some of the wounds had up to two weeks healing before they died."

Drake grimaced. "I thought torture went out with the medieval age."

"If only that were true." JJ sat down. "All of the bodies were found in the same area...but is it just a dump site or is he there?" He looked throught several reports.

"You wanna give Taicho the update?"

"No, that honor's all yours."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Outside the factory there was the normal hustle and bustle of New York City, but nothing else. Inside there was screaming that suddenly fell silent...

JJ was typing on a computer casually. Drake's desk across from him was empty. A dozen or so files were on his desk. He finished typing info down from a final file he held and sat back, frowning thoughtfully as he dropped the file on top of the others.

"JJ!" Someone called.

"Yes!" JJ shouted back.

A man emerged from the crowd. "Drake said to tell you he's checking something in the file room and he'll be a few minutes."

"Okay." JJ shrugged.

"Your search is finished." The man replied, nodding at the computer before leaving.

JJ looked up, and froze. A map of an area, with red dots circling a four block square was on the screen. He printed the map out, then typed something. The four blocks were closed in on, info alongside. "Two full warehouses and two empty." He printed out a copy, paused, then printed out another. Writing down a quick note he put two of the printouts and the note on Drake's desk, grabbing up his jacket as he headed for the door.

* * *

Drake caught someone in the hallway. "Tell JJ someone asked me to help look for something and I'll be a few hours, unless he cares to join me."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Two of the warehouses were full, and one was empty just like the print-out had read. The final warehouse looked in worse shape than the otherthree. JJ shook his head. 'Looks like another dead end.' He peered into the window. There was a post that blocked the view. With a sigh he tried another. A board was leaning against the window. JJ frowned, growing suspicious. Moving to another side he climbed up a precarious set of metal stairs he tried again. He nearly fell off. A chair with straps was set in the middle of the room. Shelves with various sharp objects stood around. There was blood on the floor. JJ's lips pursed. Making his way down the steps. 'How far behing is Drake?' He wondered. 'Would I miss him if I left?...Probably...I'd better wait for him......Hide out in a side short...or just wait on one of the main ones. He hates when I go off on my own like this...' That was the last thought in JJ's mind before darkness descended.

* * *

"Hey! Wakey-wakey!" Someone hit him.

JJ opened his eyes eyes, looking around. There was a bright light in his face. He winced, trying to see past the light. A shadow walked around behind it. Masculine. He glanced down. He was strapped to the chair in the factory...his heart sped up. 'Have to get out...There's no way...' He swallowed back the wave of fear and concentrated on the figure. "Who are you?"

"Someone you don't want to be here with." Came the reply.

"You're the serial killer."

"You're a cop...I never killed a cop before."

JJ bit his lip. 'He never kills his victims the day he kidnaps them...he tortures them first...' Another wave of fear swept through him. He shook it off. 'Gotta stay focused.' "Why did you kill them?"

"Who?" The shadow asked.

"All those people."

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"You're nosy. Are all cops nosy?"

"You killed those people here?"

"Over a dozen." The shadow replied.

"And noone heard them scream?"

"It's sound proof...didn't you see? All the windows are perfect. I replace them before I started so they couldn't give me away."

"Really?" JJ asked him.

"Uh-huh."

"That must have been expensive."

"Almost as expensive as the chair and my equipment." The shadow confessed.

'So he's rich...' "Where'd you get the money?"

"It's MINE!" The shadow answered angrily. "It's mine! It's mine!"

JJ closed his eyes. The guy was definately psychotic. 'No way of talking him out of this. Have to keep him talking until Drake gets here. I don't know how long I've been unconscious...but he's gotta be checking the factories or...is only a few minutes away...maybe he'll check this one first..' "Why did you kill them?" He repeated.

"They didn't play nicely." The shadow replied.

"Play?"

"Yah, they didn't like playing with me..."

JJ swallowed, and against his better judgement asked, "What were you playing?"

"Doctor...my daddy was a doctor...he was fired because his patients complained...I know all their names by heart - the ones who complained. Six of them. Terry Johnson. Thomas Woods. Brenda Moore..."

'The first six victims.' "What about the others?"

"What others?" The shadow asked.

"The others who you killed."

"Wandered into my area, just like you..."

"Your area?"

"The four factories..."

"They belong to you? All of them?"

"Why are you so nosy?!" The shadow shouted. "Asking questions all the time! Why! Why!! WHY!!!"

"I'm curious." JJ answered calmly. 'Have to stay calm...have to keep him calm.'

"You're stalling!" Suddenly the shadow was a face, inched from his. Wild blue eyes and brown hair. Young...early 20s. "You're clever...and cute..." JJ shivered as the shadow pulled back. "I can change that...if I choose to..I can do anything I want..."

JJ closed his eyes, one thought comforting him as he heard the young man pick something off one of the shelves. Drake would be there soon.

* * *

**_3 hours later..._**

Drake approached JJ's desk, a smart remark on his lips since his partner hadn't come to help him. He froze when he saw it was empty, and a note with his message lay untouched. He looked at his own desk - grabbing up the print-outs and note. He grabbed the arm of the first person who walked by. "When did you last see JJ?"

"Several hours ago."

Looking at the map again he shoved it into the other man's hand. "Tell Taicho, or Berkeley, or whoever you come across first I need back-up. Here. And I need it ASAP."

"Drake, this is a four block area."

"Just do it!" Drake told him. "If I'm right that's where our psycho is. And he's got JJ." Drake ran out the door.

* * *

The one warehouse was empty. Drake ran to the other, trying to see in. He climbed the same steps JJ had as he pulled jout his radio. "This is Drake. Southwest warehouse is a bust. I'm at the Northeast..." Drake trailed off.

"...Drake? Is he there, Drake?"

"Killer's got JJ." Drake replied, pulling out his gun. "I'm going in."

"Negative, Drake. Wait for back-up. They'll be there any minute."

"You wait." Drake retorted icily, shutting off the radio. He ran to the door, debating what to do. He shot the lock and kicked it open. "NYPD freeze!"

The man whirled. "How dare you!" He threw something at Drake. Drake dodged behind a shelf, then came back out. The man was nowhere in sight.

JJ, bleeding from several wounds, looked up weakly. "To your left!" He manage to shout a warning.

Drake turned, but the knife plunged into his shoulder. Crying out in pain he kicked the attacker away. The boy stumbled back into one of the shelves - knocking it over and spilling its contents onto the floor. Grabbing up another knife the boy held it up. Drake held up his gun. "You can't stop me! You can't shoot me!"

Police sirens were heard through the open door. Drake walked slowly toward the man. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law-"

"I am the law!" The man ran further into the warehouse. Drake fired a warning shot as another door was thrown open, and three more cops burst in. Drake watched long enough to see them get ahold of the killer, then he ran to JJ's side and began to unbuckle the straps.

"Killer?"

"They got him, don't worry." Drake told him. "We gotta get you to a hospital."

"Should we call an ambulance?" Ryo ran up.

"I don't know." Drake told him as he continued to unbuckle the straps.

"I'm not dying, MacLean. I'm just sliced up." JJ told him as Dee approached.

"Are you okay?" Dee asked.

JJ laughed humorlessly as Drake finally finished freeing him from the chair. "Not the word I'd put to it." He replied.

"I'll take him to the hospital." Drake promised, reaching to pick JJ up.

"I can walk." JJ swatted his hands away as he shakily rose to his feet. Drake put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"You can also rip the wounds on your legs by trying." He told him, and picked him up. JJ winced, pursing his lips so not to cry out. "I'll see you two later." He promised Dee and Ryo as he carried him out the door.

"Hey, Dee!" One of the cops called him from the door.

"Rope this place off - it's a crime scene!" Dee ordered, turning to Ryo. As was normal, his partner looked worried. Dee took Ryo's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ryo looked up at him, managing a smile that was supposed to be reassuring. It wasn't. Dee leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Come on, we've got work."

* * *

Drake placed JJ in the passenger seat of his car. Running over to the driver's side, he started it up and drove out of the area. He glanced over at his partner, and paused - almost forgetting to watch the road. JJ was crying. "JJ?"

"I'll be alright in a few minutes." JJ promised him.

"Is the pain that bad?"

JJ gave a short laugh. "It's not the pain." He replied.

* * *

_I would have loved you anyway._  
_I'd do it all the same._  
_Not a second I would change._  
_Not a touch that I would trade._  
_Had I known my heart would break._  
I would have loved you anyway...

**3 weeks later...**

The apartment was almost completely packed. Boxes were the only thing in some rooms. Dresser drawers and cabinets were taped shut. Drake entered through the open door slowly. He found JJ in the bedroom - packing the last of his clothes in a suitcase. "You really going through with it?"

JJ jumped, turning to Drake. "You scared me." He told him.

"Drake Parker - we were partners once." Drake held out his hand.

"Not amusing." JJ turned back to his work.

"No second thought?"

"None. I've got a new precinct. New position. New life..."

"New city." Drake added. "Austin...that's pretty far away."

"It is that..." JJ admitted.

"And you aren't going to miss anything?...Anyone?" Drake wanted to know.

"I'll probably miss everything...everyone..." JJ told him. "But that's part of leaving...part of starting over again...it's the way it goes...the way it is."

"It's not the way it has to be..."

JJ closed his eyes. "No, it's my choice. I chose this. Months ago, remember?"

"I guess I thought you might change your mind."

"...I need this, Drake." JJ told him, his voice quiet.

"I know your upset over what you went through, JJ...but people here need you...I need you..."

"No." JJ replied.

"Yes..I do...I need you. I'm in love with you, JJ. Have been for years. Before we were partners even. Or atleast I was attracted to you before. When we became partners...I fell head over heels. I learned so much more about you...Everyday I learned things that made me love you more."

"No."

"Yes."

"Drake, please!" JJ turned, tears in his eyes. "I can't, not now. After everything...I can't...I just can't..."

"JJ..." Drake stepped close to him, wiping away his partner's tears. JJ stepped back.

"Everything is so messed up now. In my life..in my head. Any answer I give you would probably be wrong. I need time. I have to get everything straight in my head first. And then I can listen. I can answer."

Drake's eyes had sunken slowly to the floor, and stayed their for several moments. When he looked up there was both understanding and disappointment in them. "Then I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you need. I'll wait forever." With that said Drake leaned down, his lips brushing JJ's gently. Then he turned, and left. Closing the door behind him.

JJ's hand rose to touch his lips, his eyes locked on the door as new tears sprung into them. A minute passed, then he ran to the door, throwing it open, and ran to look over the banister at Drake walking slowly down the stairs. He opened his mouth to call to him, but didn't. He just watched as Drake walked down the last flight of stairs, and out the apartment building's main door. Once again a minute passed. Then JJ returned to his apartment, and closed the door. He walked slowly back to the room, continuing his interrupted work as though he were sleepwalking. He finished, closing up the suitcase and setting it on the floor. He turned, punching the wall as new tears sprung into his eyes and he began to cry...

* * *

_**Salmon 2001**_


	3. Austin

Aw...I was so mean last time. Well, I'm a little meaner here at the beginning. But the ending's really sweet!

**_Salmon_**

**Austin Part III**

_She left without even a number._  
_Said she needed to clear her mind._  
_He figured she'd gone back to Austin._  
_Cuz she talked about it all the time._

**_3 years later...Austin..._**

"Paperwork's the worst, huh?" A young man asked, sitting across from JJ.

JJ smiled slightly. "Over the last few years I've found I hate it less."

"That's because your patience level is way too high. Mine is down here somewhere around where normal people keep their patience level."

JJ glanced at his watch. "Shift's almost over. Why don't you cut out early?"

"Mean it?"

"Yah."

"Thanks, partner. See you tomorrow." The man lept up and grabbed his coat.

"Watch your back, Steven."

"Yah, yah." The young man grinned. "Watch your own." That said he rushed off.

JJ returned to the paperwork. 3 hours later he finally left the police station. He walked home, glancing around cautiously every now and then. His apartment building was quiet when he reached it, but a man was sitting on the steps. JJ saw him and sighed. "Excuse me." He went to walk past him.

The man lept up. "JJ, wait. Can't we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." JJ replied. "Go home, Alan."

"So, what? It's over just like that? I have feelings for you."

"Yah, you have feelings for whoever you're near." JJ climbed the steps.

"JJ, wait." Alan hurried after him.

"Go home, Alan." JJ repeated, and entered the apartment building. After a minute Alan walked away.

JJ climbed the stairs slowly. He pulled out his keys when he reached the top floor, but when he approached a door it opened. The lights were on, and country music played from a radio. A girl in her early teens looked at JJ, and shook her head. "I take it Alan and your relationship is over."

JJ entered and closed the door. "Raiding my fridge again, Mary?"

"How does one guy go through so many boyfriends?"

"How does one girl go through so much food?" JJ glanced through his fridge and cabinets. "Guess I'll order pizza."

"I'm up for it." Mary grinned. JJ sighed. "I thought Alan seemed nice. What happened?"

"I got back from that undercover case and found him with someone else." JJ replied, picking up the phone.

"Ouch. So much for nice. I take it back, he's a jerk."

"Where'd you find this?" JJ picked up a picture of Drake off the table where his phone sat.

"In a shoebox full of stuff that fell out of the closet when I went to steal a t-shirt. Who was he, anyway? There's tons of pics of you two together."

"My old partner." JJ answered, sitting down.

Mary pulled out the box. "From New York? Cool, what was his name?"

"Drake Parker."

"He was cute." Mary opinioned, setting down the box and pulling out another picture. "So, who's this?"

"Dee Laytner. We were partners before NYC."

"But isn't he in a picture with that Drake guy?" Mary rummaged through the box.

"Yes, he was in the same precinct as Drake and I."

"Wow. Talk about coincedence. So, who's the guy he's with in this pic?"

"Randy MacLean. Dee's partner...and boyfriend."

"Really? Too sweet. Who's the kids?"

"Those kids are older than you in that pic." JJ answered tolerantly. "Bikky and Carol. They were Randy's adopted kids."

"Make a cute family." Mary grinned.

"Yes, they did."

"So, were Drake and you close?"

"Yes, we were."

"You gonna make that call?" Mary asked.

JJ nodded, placing Drake's picture in the shoebox. "Yah, why not?"

* * *

_If you're calling about the car, I sold it._  
_If it's Tuesday night, I'm bowling._  
_If you got something to sell you're wasting your time._  
_I'm not buying._  
_If it's anybody else just wait for the tone - you know what to do._  
_And PS: If this is Austin, I still love you._

**_3 days later...New York City..._**

Drake sat at his desk, tapping a pencil against a paper absently. A woman was perched on the desk across fom him. "So, I was thinking we should keep an eye on the building anyway, because..." She trailed off when she saw Drake's absent look. "Because it could be important...or better yet we could hire some monkeys to watch the building for us, and pay them with bananas...or geese, then we'll just have to buy sunflower seeds, which are immensely cheaper than bananas..." She watched Drake's face, waiting for a reaction. "Or llamas. I hear llamas make great guards." Drake turned a sarcastic look on her. "Just seein if you're awake, partner. Didn't look like it for awhile."

"I'm awake. Llamas? Where did that come from?" Drake asked her.

"I read it in the newspaper. Some factory bought llamas to keep its grass cut, and they've never had a break-in since."

Drake sighed. "Fantastic. Look, Karen, can we keep to the matter at hand?"

"That depends, can you keep your mind in the here and now?"

"Hey, guys, here's the files you wanted." A man came up, dropping a pile of files on their desk?"

"Guys?" Karen asked pointedly.

The man rolled his eyes. "Dee and Ryo wanted to remind you that Vikky's birthday party's tonight."

"Tell them I haven't forgotten and I'll be there." Drake replied.

"Oh, you're invited too, Karen."

"Thanks, John. That makes me feel all warm inside." Karen retorted.

"See ya." John waved.

"You going?" Drake asked her.

"Yep, but I have to buy a present still."

Drake shook his head.

* * *

"See you later at the party." Karen told Drake as he was leaving the station.

"See you there, Karen." Drake replied.

"Hey, Drake! Got any calls from JJ lately?" Someone shouted. Drake froze, then exited. A group of people laughed.

Karen turned, her fist clenching. Ted put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Don't. It's not worth it."

"Insensitive bastards. I think it's sweet how Drake's holding on for this guy...wish I'd known him." Karen rplied.

"JJ left before you arrived, didn't he?"

"Yes." Karen nodded.

"He was a nice guy. And a good cop."

"I feel awful for Drake. I think he thinks of him alot." Karen mentioned. Ted nodded his agreement.

* * *

Drake hit the button on his answering machine as he gathered things to get ready to go.

"Hey, Drake. This is your annoying partner Karen wondering if you can drop by and pick me up for Vikky's party. Call me back whenever you get in."

"Hey, Drake. This is your annoying partner again, when are you changing your answering machine message? I got another ride, so you don't have to take me to the party. See ya there."

"Drake, hi, it's Ted. I just got your message. Look, leaving town for one weekend isn't going to kill you. You have an answering machine. I'm picking you up Friday whether you want to go or not. Bye, buddy."

Drake sighed as the machine set itself up again. Then he grabbed his coat, a gift bag, and left. As he was locking the door the phone rang. He paused, then walked away. The phone rang three times, then the machine picked up. "Hi, you've reached my answering machine." Drake's voice stated. "If this is my annoying partner calling about our case - use my pager. If this is Dee or Ryo - use my pager. If this is Ted, leave a message. Anyone else can leave a message...and if this is , by some miracle, JJ - I'm still waiting..."

* * *

_The telephone fell to the counter._  
_She heard, but she didn't believe._  
_What kind of man would hold on that long?_  
_What kind of love that must be._

**_Austin..._**

The telephone clattered to the floor from JJ's hand. Mary pushed herself up drowsily from the couch. "What are you doing?" She asked wearily.

"Nothing." JJ replied, hanging up the phone.

"Well, can you try to do it quieter?" With that she lay down, apparently drifting back off to sleep.

JJ barely heard her. His mind was racing. It couldn't be...it had been 3 years. Surely Drake wasn't waiting for him after 3 years. "It isn't true." He whispered. "He put the wrong tape in the machine. It's and old message."

"Answering machines don't have tapes now-a-days, they have computer chips. And they don't hold old messages." Mary told him.

JJ glared at her. "How do you know what I'm talking about?"

"You dropped the phone, mentioned a machine and messages. What else would you be talking about? Care to tell me what isn't true?"

"No."

* * *

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame._  
_And first thing Saturday, if you don't ring,_  
_I'm going out to the lake and I will be gone All weeked long._  
_But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon._  
_And PS: If this is Austin, I still love you._

**_3 days later...New York..._**

Drake covered his head with a pillow when the first knock came. A dozen knocks later he pulled himself out of bed."Who is it!?!"

"It's Ted. I told you I was forcing you to go!"

"It's 5:30 AM!!!"

"Tough luck!"

Drake groaned. "Fine. Give me an hour and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

_**3 hours later...Austin...**_

"Hey, JJ. Can you make some breakfast?" Mary clicked on his bedroom light.

JJ rubbed his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"7:30 am." Mary replied.

JJ sighed. "Sure."

"Flapjacks! My fave." Mary grabbed 3 with her fork, and grabbed the syrup.

JJ shook his head. "Do you live in my apartment?"

"Yup."

"I see." JJ took a pancake himself, and the syrup out of Mary's hand. "You sure a whole cup of syrup isn't too little for you?" He glanced between her plate and the bottle.

"Very amusing." Mary cut herself a large slice of her pancakes, popping it into her mouth. "They're great." She told JJ a moment later, filling her mouth with another slice off all 3 pancakes.

"Can I ask you a question?" JJ asked.

"Sure."

"What's the longest you've ever heard of someone waiting for another person?"

"Are we talking time-clocked appointments, or figuratively?"

"Romantically."

"Ten years."

"Ten years??"

"Mm-hmmm."

"So if someone promised to wait for someone...and, let's say, three years passed...and the latter discovered the former was still waiting for them. Then-"

"Could you take that from the top again?" Mary asked him.

"What if someone promised to wait for you? What if three years later you found out they where still waiting?"

"I'd say they were very loyal, and that it must have been some romance."

"What if there had never been a romance? Or even an understanding? What if the only promise was to give an answer?"

"What if I said it was one hell of a guy and he must love you very much?" Mary replied. JJ sighed, and set down his fork. "Sorry to be facetious, but what is with all the beating around the bush?...The real question isn't how he feels. How he feels is more than obvious at this point. The question is how you feel."

"That's the question." JJ stood up. "I think I need a walk."

"To each their own." Mary smiled, watching as he left. Her smile disappeared. "But I will miss you."

* * *

The city felt quiet that day. In three years he'd never really compared it to New York. It somehow seemed quieter suddenly. The day passed. Shadows shrunk and grew. The sun set...and the stars appeared in the sky, followed by the moon. And JJ still wandered the city streets. His thoughts wandered as well. New York seemed a lifetime ago. Los Angelas even farther. He wasn't the same person anymore. Not the same one who had arrived in New York...or who had left it. And even if he did call...what would he say? What would he do? Would he leave Austin too? Like he'd left LA and NYC...is that what he wanted? Was Drake what he wanted?

Mary wasn't in his apartment. It seemed strangely empty without her. JJ picked up the phone...and stood still for a long moment. Then he dialed the number.

* * *

_**New York...**_

"You've reached Drake Parker's apartment. I've been kidnapped away for the weekend by an annoying friend. I didn't bring my pager so everyone had to leave a message, and I'll get back to you when I get back to civilization...and if this is, by any slim chance, JJ - I'm still waiting for you."

Beep! "This message is for Drake Parker...if you would please dial the number that follows...there's someone waiting to hear from you..."

* * *

_We are strong._  
_Noone can tell us we're wrong._  
_Searching our hearts for so long._  
_Both of us knowing._  
_Love is a battlefield._

**_Sunday Evening...Austin..._**

"Well, do you have any idea where else she might be? JJ asked someone on his home phone. "Well, if you have any ideas - call me." He hung up, and paced the living room. The lock clicked and he turned as Mary entered. "Mary! Where have you been?" He hurried over to her.

"I...I've been around." Mary replied.

"You haven't been back all weekend. I was worried sick."

"You were, really?" Mary looked up shyly.

"Of course! You haven't raided my fridge for three nights. That's cause for alarm. Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to stay our of your way so you could think. Have you called?" Mary asked him, not meeting his eyes.

"He was out...I'm waiting for a return call...I didn't tell him who I was."

"Do you want me to leave in case he calls?" Mary asked.

"Leave? You just got back. Have you eaten anything?" JJ put his hands on her shoulders. Mary shook her head. "Let me make you something."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Mary began to cry suddenly.

"Miss me?" JJ tilted her head up. "You poor girl, did you think I was going to leave you?"

Mary blinked. "Aren't you?"

JJ shook his head. "Not in a million years. I've been so worried about you." JJ pulled her into a hug, and the phone rang. "That'll be Steven, I've had him looking everywhere for you...Hello?"

"Hello."

"Drake?"

"JJ? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is...I'm sorry, Drake."

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner...but it took me awhile to get my head straight...it's different now...and so am I...you probably are too." JJ sat down.

"Yes. I probably am." Drake replied.

"How's New York?"

"The same."

"And everyone at the station?"

"Depends."

"It would...: JJ trailed off. "How are you?"

"I'm living."

"Happily?"

"To an extent."

"That doesn't sound very positive."

"It isn't."

"Maybe you need a vacation. Austin's nice this time of year." JJ grabbed Mary's hand. "And there's someone I'd like you to meet. Someone I care about."

"...what's their name?"

"Her name is Mary. And she's very much like a daughter to me...Drake, I was thinking...about alot of things...do you think there might be a place for us in New York?"

"I know there is, JJ."

"You made a promise to me...on a roof top three years ago...I'm listening."

"And if I told you that 3 years haven't changed a thing. That I still love you, just like I did then. And that I can tell you haven't changed enough to change that...what would you say?"

"I'd say I'm in love with you...that I have been for years...longer than I realized...but I'd been hurt, and I was scared. Then I discovered that some incidents take longer than a few minuteds to get over...some take a few years...but I have bounced back now and I'm ready to come home...if you'll have me."

"I'd have you if you'd made me wait ten years...or twenty. Or forever...I promised you I'd wait."

"I know. You'll only have to wait a little while longer."

"And I will wait. I still love you."

"And I love you."

"Are you going to start singing? Cuz I'm out of here if you do." Mary stated, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Who was that?" Drake asked.

"A facetious brat named Mary." JJ answered. "Why don't I put her on the phone so you two can get to know eachother?"

"Go on."

"Here." JJ handed Mary the phone.

"Here." She handed him two pictures. One of Drake with him, and one of her with him.

"What's this?"

"A cute family."

_If you're calling about my heart - it's still yours._  
_I should have listened to it a little more._  
_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long To realize where I belong._  
_And by the way, boy, this is no machines you're talking to._  
_Can't you tell? This is Austin...and I still love you._  
_I still love you..._

_**Salmon 2001**_

So, okay, it has a corny ending. I don't know where Mary came from, she wasn't part of my original plot. She just came out of nowhere and slipped in. I was inspired by Blake Shelton's Austin. I heard it one night, and the plot came to me from beginning to end. It turned out different than I originally planned, and several other songs slipped in to because they fit their scenes so perfectly.

I have to give kudos to them so noone sues me. Most of them are country. The story starts off with the Tin Man by Kenny Chesney. And then Hazard by Richard Marx. (How did I go from 2001 country to 80s rock? Don't ask - it just worked.) Then it's Trisha Yearwood's I Would Have Loved You Anyway. (Back to 2001 country.) And then the song that inspired the story finally comes in. Austin by Blake Shelton We get 4 verses of that. And then suddenly we jump to Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benitar. (80s rock again. Scary.) And then Austin finishes it off. Love is a Battlefield slipped in because I didn't want to give away the ending and if I'd put the final verse to Austin up (like I do after the final scene) it would have. And then noone would have stayed to read the ending. (J/K...or maybe not...)

No, I don't own Fake or its characters. (Boy, I wish I did.) But Casey, the Psycho Killer with No Name, Steven, Alan, Mary, Karen, and John were my creations. Hey, have to move the story along somehow...

_**Salmon**_


End file.
